


The Power Of A Fangirl

by Outside_Da_Box



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outside_Da_Box/pseuds/Outside_Da_Box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chu- Er... God gave a fangirl powers and she used them to make Destiel canon.<br/>Dean and Cas end up in a forest alone and Cas starts feeling heavy clashes of emotion and Dean has to help him until he gets a lil' lusty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Of A Fangirl

“Now with power, comes-”  
“I know, Chuck. Responsibility. I gotcha. I’ll only do the world good.”  
“Good.” Chuck motioned and walked off.   
Diana watched him before smirking. “I’ll start by fangirling all over the place.”  
Normal P.O.V  
Dean and Cas were in the woods, collecting wood.  
Dean was ranting about what was going on. “I wake up, and I’m here, with you. Doesn’t that sound strange? When I went to sleep, I was in the bunker with Sam. Now we are collecting wood and trying to catch food. Isn’t this crazy? Where were you?”  
“I was hunting down a few demons.” Cas said quietly, grabbing a few branches.  
“Why?” Dean picked up a few fairly large sticks and threw them into the growing pile.  
“I needed some info.” Cas responded a little too quickly.  
“You could’ve asked us.” Dean noted.  
“Dean…” Cas sighed, and stepped towards him.  
“What?” Dean turned to face Cas, but he was gone. “Cas?”  
XxX  
Cas looked around.  
“Castiel.”   
Cas turned around and met a face he didn’t recognize. “Where am I?”  
“In the same forest, don’t worry.” A girl replied.  
“Who are you?” Cas started towards her, but she met him halfway.  
“I’m Diana.” She smiled. “Chu- err… uh.. God gave me some power.”  
“Why should I believe you?” Cas asked, but had a hopeful glimmer in his eye by the mention of his father.  
Diana wrapped her arms around Cas. “Because I am here to make Destiel cannon quicker. Like speed it up a bit. We all knew it was canon by season four.”  
“Excuse me?” He asked, but she tightened her grip, and stood on her tippy toes.   
“Sorry Cas, this is for the fans.” she whispered in his ear, and exploded into a million tiny rainbow butterflies.  
Cas didn’t understand what she meant, but looked around cautiously. He recognized the area then, when he was first brought here. He could make his way back to Dean. But a horrible feeling enveloped him. What is this feeling? He asked himself. But he remembered feeling it slightly. Regret.  
XxX  
“Cas!” Dean yelled. “Damn it…” He threw more wood into the pile, lighting it. “Where are you?” He paced for a moment. Then paused. “Why are we really here?” He asked aloud.  
“Why indeed.”  
He snapped his head back. “Who are you?”  
The girl smiled, hair swaying, causing it to shimmer a golden brown near the fire. “I’m Diana.”  
XxX  
Cas clutched his head. “Why did I drag Dean into all this? Heaven? Sam? God? I caused the angels to fall… How could I? What’s wrong with me?!” He remembered all the wrongs he did, and regretted all his actions. “Why?” He took a shaky breath, and the feeling stopped.  
Before he could ask, another feeling hit him. Happiness. He’d never felt so happy. It would’ve scared him but he could only smile. He didn’t worry about Dean, he’d be fine. Everything was great. Life. Dean.  
XxX  
“Okay Diana where’s the angel?” Dean asked.  
“Who?” She chuckled.  
“Where’s Cas?” He clarified.  
“Oh. Castiel? He’s busy.” She inched closer to Dean, but he stood his ground. “Dean, you need to hurry up and make it canon.” She whined slightly.  
“Canon?” Dean asked, cautiously reaching for his knife.  
“Canon.” She repeated. “Like get into a relationship. If you’ve read a book, you might ship two people. Like a relationship? Canon destroys all those ships because Canon means it actually happened in the book.” She said quickly, stepping closer to him. “Dean. You need to tell him your feelings-”  
Before she could finish Dean stabbed her, and she exploded into a million tiny rainbow butterflies.   
Only then did he realize what she had said. “What?” He spoke to no one.  
XxX  
Cas clutched his legs, leaning against a tree. His whole body had an extreme pain. it took him all he had to not scream. Damn… it hurt so bad. He felt like he was on fire, it was when he tried to move he felt like all of his bones were broken and fell. That’s when a scream enveloped his throat and ears. He bit his lip, ceasing the cream and drawing blood. But he didn’t care. He didn’t want Dean to see him in this state. He wanted to be his guardian angel. Not some weakling in pain. This was by far the longest emotion he felt. And he didn’t like it. He was so disoriented by the pain he didn’t notice Dean appear through the clearing.  
“Hey! Hey! You okay?!” He ran to him.  
Cas grinded his teeth together, refusing to speak. Afraid a scream would emerge.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, placing his hands on his shoulders, lifting him up.  
Cas suppressed a hiss as pain shot through his shoulders. Getting up. “Dean.” He muffled.  
“Yeah?” Dean asked, steadying him.  
The pain disappeared slowly. Cas gasped by the thankful loss. “Dean- Diana. She’s-” Before he could finish a wetness fell from his eyes. He slowly touched it. But it didn’t stop.  
“Why are you crying?” Dean asked slowly. “What happened? What about Diana?”  
“I- I don’t know… but she was talking about… Canon?” Cas choked a sob. “She left and said something about the fans and I started…” He took a shaky breath involuntarily. “Really feeling emotions. Ones I’ve never felt before, only vaguely.”  
Dean quieted for a moment. “Okay… Okay. We can get through this, what emotions have you felt?”  
“Um.” Cas breathed in, less shaky this time. “Pain, Regret, Happiness, and just now, sorrow? I think that’s it.”  
“Let’s go back to the campfire, okay?” Dean swung Cas’ arm over his shoulder.  
“Dean.” Cas mumbled.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry.” Cas stumbled and Dean caught him.  
“For what?” Dean raised an eyebrow, leading them to the campfire.  
“Getting us trapped here, causing problems.”  
“We can worry about that later. First we need to get you over these emotions.”  
“Okay…. Okay.” Cas breathed slowly.  
“Let’s just wait by the campfire and let you feel.” Dean nudged Cas’ arm tenderly.   
When they got to the site, Dean sat Cas down. Cas thanked him quietly and they both sat for a while, watching the fire. Cas’ eyes were puffy red from all the crying, but were returning normal.  
The next emotion came without warning.  
“Dean.” Cas managed to spout. “It’s rage.”  
Dean watched as his eyes clouded, the normal Cas gone. “Cas…” He warned, gripping his pocket knife.  
“Dean.” Cas turned to him. “What the fuck is wrong with him?”  
“Who?” Dean asked slowly.  
“My father, God.”  
“Well- we all have dead beat dads-”  
“But mine has so much responsibility. He created everything and then just leaves it to us? Who does that?”  
“Apparently him.” Dean joked.  
“This isn’t funny, Dean.”  
Dean said nothing, not liking the way his name sounded coming out of Cas’ mouth.  
Cas continued. “He leaves it all for us then we screw up! Why did he think we could do it?!”  
“He believes in you.” Dean said quietly.  
“Well he was wrong. We fucked up. I fucked up. The angels aren‘t ready. They need to have a leader. God was the only one, now he‘s gone.” Cas practically hissed.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Dean asked slowly.  
Cas said nothing, shoulders tightening. “This isn’t rage anymore.”  
“What is it?” Dean stood.  
“I don’t know. But I don’t want to live anymore.” Cas turned to Dean. “I’d rather die now. I’m not worth it. I should just disappear…”  
Dean was surprised by Cas’ sudden change in emotion. “You’re worth it.”  
“Bull.” Cas spat. “You don’t need me. You are perfectly fine on your own.”  
“Remember what I told you?” Dean wiped at his mouth. “I’d rather have you, cursed or not.”  
“Dean all I do is cause you trouble. You gain nothing by being with me.”  
“That’s not true.” Dean suggested.  
“How?” Cas was hurt, neglected. And Dean didn’t know what to feel of it.  
“Dean~” Diana called.  
Dean glanced in her direction, and looked back, gazing into Cas’ eyes. “Cas-”  
“Castiel.” Diana interrupted.  
Cas crumpled onto the ground.  
“Cas!” Dean shook him slightly.  
“Dean. We need to talk, before Cas wakes.” She hurried.  
“Why?” Dean asked, skeptical.  
“Because the next emotion is lust.” She winked.  
Dean made a face that made the shipper laugh.  
“Oh. Don’t worry. He’ll be all over you. No need to get jealous.”  
“I’m not.” Dean said. “Why does everyone think that?!”  
“Because it’s true. You first realized it when you first went five years into the future during Croatoan virus. You found out that future you and future Cas had a sexual relationship.”  
“You’ve got to be joking.” Dean chuckled nervously. “Please stop.”  
“Toodles!” She smiled and this time just disappeared.  
Dean turned to sleeping Cas. Something bright caught his eye, a rainbow butterfly. “Hilarious, Diana. What am I going to do?” He asked aloud.  
Every time Cas shifted, Dean tensed. But Cas didn’t wake until the late evening. Dean had caught a small animal and was cooking it over the fire.  
“Dean?” Dean shivered by the sound of Cas’ voice.  
“Evening. Bout’ time you woke up. Feeling okay?”  
“Mmm..” Cas rubbed his eyes.  
Dean noticed he looked younger, more…. Alluring. He wouldn’t say it and noticed quite a bit. Diana had a point, Cas was very…. Likeable.  
“Dean?” Cas’ voice sounded different, deeper.  
“Y-yes?” He looked up at Cas. “Hungry?” For some reason he expected Cas to make a sex joke about it, but he didn’t.  
“Mmm~…. Sure~” Cas mumbled seductively.  
Dean was pretty sure Cas wasn’t aware of what he was doing. Cas stood and sat next to him, and he handed him the cooked leg of the small animal.  
The way Cas ate the leg made Dean blush, remembering what Diana said. “Lust, huh?” He whispered, eyeing Cas.  
A hand touched Dean’s leg, and Dean flinched, staring at Cas.  
“Tell me what to do.” Cas said desperately, placing both hands on Dean’s thighs and looking up at him. “I am not sure what I’m doing but I need to know what you want me to do Dean~.”  
Dean’s breath hitched when Cas spoke his name. His voice so lustful Dean started to get aroused. “Cas…”  
“Dean.” Cas spoke, slowly moving his hands up Dean’s thighs.  
“Cas stop.” Dean moved away. “This isn’t you.”  
“Dean-”  
“Cas. This is the lust talking. You don’t want to do anything with me-”  
Cas gripped Dean’s waist, and trailed up slowly. Moving his hands through every curve. “But I want to.”  
Dean’s eyes grew wide at that statement, but knew it wasn’t true. It was just an emotion. He’d get over it. Cas grabbed the collar of Dean’s shirt and pulled it down, revealing his neck and shoulder.  
“Cas-” Dean started but was cut short when Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s shoulder, going up till he got to Dean’s ear, and nibbled it softly. Dean felt himself harden a bit and a small moan escaped his lips.  
“Cas. Please stop.” Dean found himself saying.   
But Cas didn’t stop, he unbuttoned Dean’s shirt, staring at him the whole time.  
He trailed his hands up slowly and pulled up Dean’s shirt. “Tell me.” Cas begged. “I don’t know what to do.” His eyes were full of lust, but in the back, he was confused. Dean felt slightly bad for the innocent angel.   
“Cas you can stop. We can figure this out.” He mentioned quietly.  
“No.” Cas whispered. “I don’t know if I can.”  
“It‘s okay-”  
“I don’t know if I want to.” Cas admitted. “It’s so confusing.”  
Dean pursued, noticing Cas restraining better, the feeling must be wearing off. “Here.” He pulled back down his shirt, and Cas let him, but was hesitant.  
“You think it would be that easy?” Diana appeared, and chanted something in another language.  
Cas flinched and grabbed his head, letting in a sharp intake of breath.  
“Would you stop messing with his head?” Dean ran towards her but was tackled by Cas.  
“Uh oh.” He heard her chuckle and vanish.  
“Cas-” Dean started, but Cas pressed his lips to his. He quickly deepened the kiss. Sending shivers through Dean. He tried to stop him but Cas flung off Dean’s shirt, before taking off his trench coat.  
“Dean.” He whispered in his ear. “You ready?”  
Dean‘s pants started to become tight. “Uh..”  
Cas palmed Dean through his pants. “I know what to do now, Dean. You don’t have to worry.” He whispered the last part in Dean’s ear, biting it softly. Dean tried to push Cas off but found he couldn’t. Cas looked at Dean, but now it wasn’t just lust, it was something else. Something tender.   
Cas lapped at his nipple, biting and sucking. Pulling Dean’s pants down.  
Dean was unbelievably hard now. “Cas, stop! Th- isn’t y- oh~~~.” He tilted his head back as the tip of his dick was pulled into Cas’ mouth.  
So warm. So unbelievably warm Cas’ mouth was. Dean couldn’t handle it. Cas. Castiel. The angel… His angel... was taking his dick in between his lush lips. Dean watched as he was pulled further into Cas’ mouth. He could feel everything. His senses were tingling. His body was on fire.  
“Cas!” He choked on the word as he hit the back of Cas’ throat with his dick. Cas slowly started bobbing his head back and forth, gaining a rhythm.  
He couldn’t help but allow a moan to escape his throat. He didn’t think he could deny it after this. How he had surrendered so easily. He knew how he felt. He has to say it, before it’s too late.  
He felt his orgasm rising. And his moans grew louder. It was different with Cas. Than it was with everyone else. He was quiet and in all categories great at sex. But right now, he felt better, like a weight had been lifted. With that and Cas on his mind, he came with a shout. He pulled up his pants and buckled them quickly, cheeks blushing. He watched Cas.  
Cas lifted his head and his eyes looked relieved. He smiled a little when he saw Dean.   
Dean pulled him in with a tender kiss. “Cas I have to tell you before it’s too late.” He looked straight into Cas’ eyes. “I-”  
Cas pushed him away. “Dean! Run!” his eyes suddenly frightened.  
Dean was confused and hurt. “What?”  
“Sorry, Castiel.” Diana frowned, shoulders slumping. “If Dean really does then it’ll be alright.”  
“What’s going on?!” Dean looked at both of them. He was worried about Cas. “You okay?”  
“No.” Diana answered for him. “He is going to be what he fears most. And only you can break spell.”  
“And what is that?” Dean glanced at Cas, who was looking at Diana, terrified, inching away from him.  
“I am going to be my younger self, the one who does not know a world with Dean Winchester.” Cas answered for him, voice strained.  
“Is that bad?” Dean had to ask, Cas shot forward to him.  
“Without you I wouldn’t know joy, pain, regret, sorrow, love, doubt, or kindness. I was broken without you. And I am more human with you than I am with anyone else.” His eyes were full of emotion. “Dean, I lov-”  
And he was gone. Or wasn’t the Cas he was only a moment ago.   
“Who are you?!” He warned. Angel blade now in hand. “What do you want? You a demon?”  
“What? No! I’m Dean- Dean Winchester!” Dean looked at him, but saw nothing in his eyes. He was just a soldier.  
Cas studied him. “Why are you here?”  
“I was here… with you. Um. You lost your memories and I am here to protect you.”  
“Who’s team are you on? Good or evil?” Cas stood closer.  
“Not everything is black and white. Lots of it is grey.” Dean flashed a smile.  
Cas faltered, only a moment, but Dean caught it.  
“What. You okay?” He smiled again, and Cas tried his best not to falter…again.  
Dean got closer. “Cas, everything is okay. You’ve done a lot of things for me and it’s time for me to tell you something.”  
Cas’ legs started walking backwards but he slipped, and fell. His eyes were too focused on Dean’s as he knelt down next to him and brought his lips to his ear.  
“Sleeping beauty, time to break this spell.” He whispered, and Cas trembled. “Close your eyes.”  
And for some reason, Cas did. He didn’t hesitate, it felt right to be with the human.  
“Cas.” He felt Dean move towards him and hear eight letters, three words. “I love you.” And lips pressed to his. Everything came back to him.  
“Dean.” He smiled. “You’re too good at this.”  
Dean smiled. “And next time, I’ll make you feel good too.”  
A blush crept up Cas’ cheeks. “Err. Okay.”  
“But then again. Why wait?”  
Cas smiled as Dean crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply.  
“Guess what?”  
“What, Cas?”  
“It’s always been canon.”


End file.
